Reward
by chromoplasted
Summary: Aubrey finally delivers on her promise of a 'reward' after the Bellas win Finals.


The shock for Beca wasn't that they had won the Finals with her mix; she knew that, really, anything they sang would have been a step up from another rendition of 'The Sign'. No, the shock had come right after their number ended, when Aubrey had pulled the brunette into an excited hug, her mouth open in possibly the happiest expression Beca had ever seen on the blonde. And an even bigger shock came as the cheering died down and the Bellas began to leave the stage, when Aubrey had leaned in and whispered in Beca's ear, "I think this deserves a reward, _Beca._"

And then it was a bus ride later, and a round of celebratory drinks (or five, in Fat Amy's case) and slaps on the back and photos and cheering, until they were finally in Aubrey and Chloe's hotel room (the other Bellas had opted for two larger share rooms, but there were few prices Aubrey would not pay for her own comfort, and Chloe was happy to oblige to split costs for the promise of a jacuzzi and free champagne). Chloe had stumbled off with Stacie and two Treblemakers in search of a bar a while ago and Aubrey had barely batted an eyelid, seemingly drunk on the euphoria of winning. And as Amy finally made her departure, claiming to need her 'beauty sleep', Beca suddenly grew nervous.

Aubrey, sitting on her bed, raised an eyebrow at Beca. "You okay? You look a little… _uncomfortable,_" she said with a smirk. Beca almost gulped. "Come here," Aubrey beckoned, and Beca managed to make her way from the couch to Aubrey's bed without tripping over or otherwise embarrassing herself.

"Sit," Aubrey said, in her usual demanding tone, but Beca did it without hesitation. "Good girl," she murmured, bringing Beca back to memories of a quick tryst in a bathroom, so long ago. Beca was surprised, then, at Aubrey's next words.

"I need to thank you, Beca. It's hard for me to admit that we won because of you, but we did, so… thank you. You know that I'm very used to order, and direction. Letting go of that isn't easy for me. And you made me let go, and do things I would have never done. So, thanks for that too, Beca." At a loss for words, Beca offered her best, 'it's-really-nothing' smile. Suddenly, Aubrey rose, shrugging out of her jacket and letting it pile on the floor at her high-heeled feet. "I want to show you how thankful I am, Beca. All those things I never would have done… I'm going to do them to you," she said softly as she leaned over the bed, pinning Beca between her knees in a swift motion. She leaned in slowly, waiting for any sign to stop from the brunette. Groaning, Beca leaned up, capturing the blonde's lips herself.

And that was apparently the sign that Aubrey had been searching for, as she responded instantly, pushing back as their lips molded together. Beca arched her back under Aubrey's touch, wrapping a single leg around the brunette to pull her closer against her body. Aubrey's mouth was everywhere, trailing over her neck, her jawline, her throat; her teeth tugging on Beca's earlobe as the other woman moaned beneath her. Smirking, Aubrey ground her hips once against Beca, revelling in the gasp that escaped the brunette. Beca arched into the motion, trying to repeat the contact as Aubrey pulled her body away slightly.

Beca almost whined. "Don't stop," she managed to force out.

Aubrey looked up from where she had been trailing kisses down her neck. "Trust me, Beca. You'll like this a lot better with your clothes off," she replied, before using her teeth to undo the first button of Beca's shirt, to no further complaint from the brunette. Her shirt was made short work of, joining Aubrey's jacket on the floor along with the black tank top she had worn underneath it. Beca was suddenly glad of her semi decent choice in bra that day; the black cotton and trim number wasn't particularly nice, but it was better than a sports bra, and at least had matching underwear. And then Aubrey was kissing a trail down the valley of her breasts, and all thoughts of clothing choices left Beca's mind.

The bra didn't stay in place for very long either. Beca had grown frustrated with Aubrey's barely-there touch of her mouth over the sides and top of her breasts, and had reached around to unclasp the offending article herself, throwing it over to the side before roughly pulling Aubrey back to her breasts. Aubrey, to her credit, didn't protest, instead instantly seizing one of Beca's nipples between her teeth and tugging gently. Beca's resulting moan was encouragement enough for Aubrey to move to the other one, alternating her actions between her mouth and hands, twisting and sucking and tugging until both women were out of breath. Beca's hand, twisted in Aubrey's blonde locks, nudged the older woman down, and Aubrey happily complied, licking a trail down Beca's stomach before swirling her tongue around and inside the brunette's navel. And then she moved lower still, her hands leaving their position at Beca's breasts to unclasp the button of her jeans. Aubrey slid off the back of the bed, resting on her knees as she pulled Beca's jeans down her legs and tossed them onto the floor, before standing up to admire her handiwork. The woman on the bed was flushed, her hair askew, her breathing laboured and rushed as she returned the blonde's stare.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Beca," she murmured. "You ready for your reward?" But the brunette shook her head, to Aubrey's confusion. "Your clothes… off." Aubrey hesitated a second, before Beca continued, "it's my reward, right? I want your clothes off. Now."

And to her surprise, Aubrey acquiesced to her demands. The blonde shrugged out of her tank top as Beca watched, her mouth dry. Her pants slid down creamy thighs soon after, piling on the floor as Aubrey mindlessly kicked them to the side. "Good enough?" Beca's eyes were wide with arousal. Matching red lace was all that remained on the other woman's body. _Trust Aubrey to wear red lingerie to a national competition._ "Almost," Beca said, enjoying her control while she could. "You still got your heels in here?"

"Of course," said Aubrey with a smirk, swinging her hips as she fetched the shoes from their position next to the door.

"Put them on."

Wordlessly, Aubrey complied, bending to give Beca a glorious view as she slid the heels on in a practiced motion. "Now are you ready?" The blonde asked, strutting to the bed like it was everyday she shagged her teammate in eight inch, fuck-me-dead heels.

"Fuck, yes."

Aubrey kneeled on the bed, gesturing for Beca to move up the bed. Beca's back hit the headboard as Aubrey crawled after her, slipping two fingers under the hem of Beca's underwear before sliding them off in a fluid motion. Beca suddenly felt embarrassed to be so exposed in front of the blonde, until Aubrey slid her hands down Beca's thighs, pushing them apart as she settled between the brunette's legs. There was a split second of nervous anticipation, but then Beca felt a tongue swipe a line up her folds, and the uncontrolled moan that tore from her throat overrode any final concerns she had about the entire situation.

Aubrey's talent with her mouth hadn't been restricted to kissing. She used the tip of her tongue to tease at Beca's entrance before trailing it higher, circling the brunette's clit without adding the contact Beca craved. Frustrated, Beca opened her legs wider, sweeping them around Aubrey's back and digging the blunt of her heels into the other woman, before seizing the blonde's hair and thrusting her hips slightly into Aubrey's reach. She could almost _feel_ the smirk around her clit as Aubrey sucked the sensitive bud, using the tip of her tongue to flick the top mercilessly.

Beca closed her eyes, her hand pulling tightly at Aubrey's hair whenever the blonde was particularly rough with her lips, or her tongue, or her teeth. At some point, Aubrey had slid two fingers into the brunette, pumping endlessly as Beca arched into every thrust. With an harsh flick over her clit, the brunette had come, thrusting her hips helplessly against the blonde as she moaned her name.

"Fuck," was all the brunette could manage to choke out, and Aubrey had nodded her agreement, still breathless from her effort. A few moments of rest later, however, her words returned to her as she felt herself being pulled up into a kneeling position over the other woman.

"What are you-" _doing_, she attempted to say, as the brunette tore - _yes, fucking tore_ - her red panties and flung them to the side.

"Finishing my reward," Beca breathed. "You're going to fuck yourself, on my fingers, until you come. Until that happens, we're not done." Two of her fingers teased at the blonde's entrance as she spoke. Aubrey hesitated, unsure, until the brunette said "now," and she lowered herself willingly onto the brunette's fingers. Moaning, she ground against the other woman, trying to gain more friction as Beca's fingers curled upwards inside her and Aubrey's eyes went wide. "Fuck, Beca." The brunette responded passionately, twisting and curling her fingers as much as the position would allow. "More," she groaned helplessly, thrusting herself downwards again.

"Can you take another one?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded, trying not to tense as Beca slowly slid another finger inside the blonde, before curling all three upwards in a 'come-hither' motion. Aubrey's walls clenched around her fingers tightly, and a few short thrusts later, the blonde came, collapsing onto Beca's chest as she rode out the wave of pleasure. The two remained like that for some time, catching their respective breath, until Beca slowly pulled her fingers out of the other woman and trailed them down her back, holding the blonde as she recovered from her orgasm. It was a while later before Beca made an attempt to move.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said the muffled, tired voice of the woman on top of her.

"Won't Chloe wonder what the hell is going on if she comes back to find us naked in bed together?"

"Fuck Chloe."

"I'm fine for the night, thanks."

"Shut up, Beca Mitchell, and go to sleep. We can deal with Chloe later - and _no, that's not innuendo."_

Shrugging, Beca settled back down, draping her other arm around the blonde. There were worse ways to spend a night - and possibly a morning - and the night after that, than recovering from a mindblowing orgasm in the arms of a gorgeous woman - even one that was still wearing her heels.


End file.
